The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program and particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that enable information associated with a search keyword to be provided to a user.
Conventionally, in addition to web pages and blogs, the Internet has become flooded with a variety of information using various social networking services (SNS), a representative of which is Twitter. In addition, a system that extracts information including an arbitrary keyword from the variety of information is known.
Specifically, if an existing search system is used, information including a search condition can be provided to a user using a keyword set arbitrarily by the user as the search condition. In addition, new information or frequently searched information can be provided to the user, according to the freshness or the search frequency of the information including the search keyword (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-15407).